During an impact with vehicle fascia, the perpendicular component of the impact force is translated into the fascia. This perpendicular component is greater when the impact occurs at a center of the fascia as compared with an impact near a side of the fascia. For accurate classification and deployment of protection measures, at least one pressure tube and a plurality of sensors may be disposed between the fascia and corresponding bumper to assist control logic in making decisions.